


Wings of the Sensitive

by Widow_Spyder



Series: Sengen Wing AU [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Sickfic, Wing AU, Wing Grooming, Wingfic, maybe a little bit, sengen, very tiny tiny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: To say today wasn’t Gen’s day would be an understatement. He wasn’t even an hour in, and he already felt like high tailing it back to his bed for the rest of the day. A headache was blossoming at the back of his skull, and his eyes and lips were dry.Worst of all, though, his wings felt too sensitive. Like the nerves had become heightened.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen Wing AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546075
Comments: 12
Kudos: 380





	Wings of the Sensitive

To say today wasn’t Gen’s day would be an understatement. He wasn’t even an hour in, and he already felt like high tailing it back to his bed for the rest of the day. A headache was blossoming at the back of his skull, and his eyes and lips were dry. 

Worst of all, though, his wings felt too sensitive. Like the nerves had become heightened. 

With a heated groan, Gen lowered himself into a sitting position at the edge of a river. He came here regularly as a way to prepare himself for the day, but today’s trip in his condition had been awful and long. No sinks meant he’d have to walk every morning to wash his face in the river. One that was slowly starting to get colder and colder due to the seasons changing. 

He cupped his hands and splashed the water onto his face, effectively getting part of his clothes wet at the same time. 

He didn’t mind the freezing water today. In fact, it felt like heaven against his skin, and he was tempted to dunk his entire head under the water for more of the relieving feeling. He was vaguely aware that the tips of his feathers were dragging through the water, but he didn’t care. It was uncomfortable, sure. But the cool water on his hot skin overpowered that. 

Gen felt out of breath when he finally decided that enough was enough. He tucked his wings around himself and tried standing up only to wobble and sit back down. _On second thought, a few minutes of rest wouldn’t hurt._ Gen thought. 

He didn’t even hear the footfalls behind him until a familiar hand reached around and touched his forehead from behind. 

“You have a fever, mentalist.” 

“Fe - ver?” Gen yawned. 

“An abnormal rise in temperature, random chills, twitchy wings.” Senku poked the base of Gen’s wings to which a twitch and a muffled whimper were received. “I can go on.” 

“Yes, yes, got it.” Gen waved Senku’s hand away before they could do anything else. On a regular day, he would’ve felt embarrassed at his reaction. Today was not a regular day. 

“Let’s get back to our hut.” Senku wrapped his arm around Gen’s waist and maneuvered both of them to a standing position. Gen leaned into Senku, reveling in the warmth from his body. 

“Okay ~” Gen sighed. He felt tired.

Gen’s skin felt cold, and Senku felt him shiver beside him. He wrapped his wings around his shivering frame as a makeshift shield against the cold wind. Winter was coming soon. 

What should have been a good 6-minute walk felt like 6 seconds to Gen, who drifted between awareness and blissful unconsciousness. His head had come to rest on Senku’s shoulder as the warmth from the other’s body started lulling him to sleep. 

Before they entered their hut, Gen became aware of sudden voices surrounding him. He kept his eyes closed and twisted closer to hide his face in Senku’s neck. He felt Senku’s hand rub against the back of his head, and then the voices were gone, and Gen was climbing into his bed again. 

Senku sighed, watching a barely awake mentalist drag his feathers against the floor and drop into bed like a heavyweight. He had to shoo away the rest of the science kingdom gang when they suddenly surrounded them, all worried as to why Gen looked pale and sick. He knew they were just concerned, but Senku couldn’t help the primal urge to protect him when Gen whimpered and turned his head into his shoulder, obviously overwhelmed from the noise. 

“Hey, don’t drop off just yet,” Senku said, holding a plate with white powder against Gen’s mouth. “Take this.” He ordered to which Gen promptly shut his mouth and tried to move away. 

“What are you, a kid?” Senku scoffed. “Come on; it’ll make you feel ten billion percent better.” 

Still, Gen turned away. 

Senku groaned out a complaint at the stubborn antics before getting an idea. _A cruel idea._

He tried again to get Gen to open his mouth, but he moved away as expected. Every time he did, his wings would shift with him and be laid out open before him. 

Senku took the opportunity to snake his hand under the base of Gen’s wing and into the soft feathers and muscles that were laid underneath. With Gen’s heightened sensitivity, the feeling would be that of 100 times worse compared to normal. It was cruel, but as Gen arched his back and let out a loud squeak, Senku was able to shove the powdered medicine into Gen’s open mouth. 

“That was — so mean, Senku-chan.” Gen panted, after swallowing down the nasty taste. 

“That’s what you get for being stubborn.”

Gen huffed and let Senku check him over. They were able to deduce that Gen just had a mild cold, which was far better than having something worse. 

Senku was able to get some fluids into him as well before the exhaustion was too much, and Gen dropped off into sleep. In the meantime, Senku busied himself with brainstorming and calculations. 

It was about 4 hours later when Gen started stirring. He slowly peeled his eyes open and took stock of himself and his surroundings. He was in his and Senku’s hut, lying on their bed on his side. Gen grumbled and turned over to lie on his stomach and relieve the pressure on his wings. They were sore after not taking care of them properly earlier. On the bright side, his headache seemed to have dulled after his nap. 

He heard something move in the background before Senku’s voice filled the air. “Oh, you’re up?” It sounded like a question. 

“Should I not be Senku-chan?” Gen mumbled in the pillow. 

“The medicine I gave you this morning should still be in effect.”

Gen lifted his head and gingerly turned towards Senku. “Is that why I’m seeing double?” he joked. 

Senku laughed and ran a hand through his hair. “What woke you?”

“Wings.” Gen shrugged as best he could but winced all the same. “Hurt.” 

Senku didn’t respond for a while. Not that Gen was concerned with it. He was more focused on getting back to sleep. 

“Should I?” Senku suddenly asked, cutting Gen off on his attempt to rest. 

“Hmm?” Gen mumbled. 

“Do you want me to take care of that?” Senku asked, sounding awkward. 

In his half-asleep stature, Gen had no idea what Senku was talking about. “Take care of what?”

“Your wings.” Senku rocked back and forth on his heels. “Should I — do it for you?” 

“Huh?” Gen was more confused as to why Senku was being so awkward. “Do what for me?” He asked, only to get a, _are you kidding me,_ expression from Senku. Then it finally clicked. “You want to groom them?” Gen sputtered.

Much like when you bathe yourself, grooming was something you only did in private. It was more common for couples or people with intimate relationships to do that with their respective partners. Unfortunately, neither were ready for that conversation yet, despite owning a hut together. 

“No! Just —” Senku waved his arms back and forth like jazz hands. “I don’t know, massage them or whatever.” If Gen weren’t so taken aback, he would’ve laughed at how awkward Senku was being. “So that you stop moving around and actually get some sleep.” 

Gen blinked. Looked down, then back up. His headache was back. “It’s alright; I’ll be fine, Senku-chan~.” Gen smiled to which Senku sighed and visibly eased out of his awkward stupor. 

“Alright…” He said. 

With that, both went back to do what they were doing before. Senku crossed the hut and sat back at the table with his blueprints while Gen rested his head again and tried going back to sleep. He didn’t quite manage it. His wings were uncomfortable, and he couldn’t find a position to relax in. Gen squirmed every few minutes, trying to find the position so he could go back to sleep. After a good 39 minutes of desperate shifting, Senku loudly sighed and put his papers down. He walked over to the bed and poked Gen’s shoulder. The touch sent shockwaves of electricity through Gen’s nerves, making him whine. 

“Tch, just let me do it, mentalist.” 

“It’s really okay, Senku-chan,” Gen said, though it was muffled from him sticking his whole face into the pillow beneath him. 

Senku rolled his eyes. “Sure. The squirming just makes that so obvious.”

Gen moved his head up and looked at Senku with pleading eyes. Despite voicing his decline at the offer, Gen looked like he actually wanted it. Senku couldn’t help but feel a little bad. He knew that feeling of desperateness just to get the ache to go away. “Look, I’ll be gentle, alright.” Senku tried to appear calm in front of him while his heart raced in his chest. “But you need to relieve at least some of the pressure off them, or you’ll never get better.” 

Gen sighed. “Fine.” 

“Good.”

“Yep.” 

Senku helped Gen into a sitting position on the bed, with Senku stationed behind him. Once they both settled, Senku got to work on the right-wing first. He took the opportunity to study the mentalist’s wings thoroughly. 

His wings were able to stretch wide but were thinner and lighter. It was unfortunate that the human body was too heavy for anyone, even back in the old world, to be able to fly. Though many people were trying to get over that obstacle, the petrification event ruined that progress. 

The color of his wings was mainly black, with white feathers set in a random pattern between the black ones. Like Gen’s dyed hair, many of the primary feathers were both black and white, as well. It really fit him, Senku realized. A perfect blend to either stand out or mix in with a crowd. Not to be compared to his own, white, and light green feathers that worked as a gradient, much like his own hair. 

Senku ran his fingers first through the top of Gen’s wing and picked out any feathers that were dislodged or broken. He continued through until he had a reasonable pile of feathers next to him. Gen seemed to relax more and more as the annoying pressure was finally disappearing. The primaries were next, and Senku was glad that he didn’t have to pick any of them out. Primary feathers were the strongest, and when they break off, it was very painful. Much akin to a broken bone. 

“Wait here a second,” Senku said, getting up and walking over to a cabinet. He rummaged through it before finding what he needed and returned. Gen’s chin was connected to his chest, and his eyes were closed. Senku smirked before gently shaking him until Gen looked up at him with a sleepy gaze. 

“You okay?” Senku asked. 

“Fine, yes.” Gen shook his head a little and cleared his throat. He eyed the water bottle and washcloth in Senku’s hand. “You can continue,” Gen said. 

Senku nodded and got back to work. He wet the washcloth and started running gently over the feathers until a bright sheen had appeared. Gen let out a heavy sigh as the cold water ran over his feathers. Once the right-wing was done, he moved on to the left, repeating the same process. Gen was humming contently in front of him, and it took all of Senku’s willpower to move as slow as possible to avoid the inevitable. However, the time eventually came. 

Every time his fingers drifted towards the base near Gen’s back, the latter would shiver or twist in his spot. Even though the base of the wings was universally a sensitive area for everyone, Gen’s seemed to be heightened. An obviously sensitive area only made worse by the onslaught of the virus in his system. 

Senku tried to go as slow and gentle as possible in that area. Lightening his touch when Gen whined and tried to move away. He apologized every time, too, where he got a tired “it’s alright,” in return. After a while, Gen relaxed into it and became used to his fingers. 

Eventually, Gen’s head drifted to the side and rested against the wall. When he said nothing, Senku took it as a sign that he could continue. 

It was quiet for a while. Not that Senku was going to notice any other sounds if he tried. He was far too engrossed in studying the mentalist’s feathers. Speaking of the mentalist, Senku was able to note that Gen’s head was suspiciously dipping forward from its position against the wall. When it didn’t stop, Senku moved his head around to look at Gen’s face. He wasn’t in time to see anything when his head slid off the wall, fell down, and then whipped back up, almost hitting Senku in the process. 

“Gen? You alright?” Senku scrambled off the bed and moved to the front to face Gen. He placed his hand against Gen’s forehead. “Is it the fever?”

“No ’m just - tired,” Gen mumbled, leaning into Senku’s hand and settling his head back against the wall. 

“Right. I’ll let you rest.” Senku said. He had finished his exploration of Gen’s feathers a while ago but continued his exploration anyway. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed that it was over. Senku started wiping away the removed feathers off the bed to throw them out, only to stop in his tracks when Gen snagged a part of his clothes. 

“Stay.” Gen pleaded. He was lying on his stomach again and rolled his shoulder “Keep — going.” 

Something funny was welling up in Senku’s chest at the plea. “Tch, just until you fall asleep.” Senku sat down near Gen’s head and rubbed his hands up and down the feathers again. 

“Mm.” Gen blissfully sighed, relaxing entirely into the bed as if he were jello. 

Senku counted 247 seconds until Gen’s breath was evened out and steady. His mouth hung open, and his wings lay lax on top of his leg. Senku smiled and ran his hand over Gen’s forehead. His fever had gone down significantly despite being there for only a day. Senku deduced that it was because they had gotten the cure-all medicine into him early. 

Senku stretched out his own wings before settling them against his back and picking up where he left off on his brainstorming from earlier, though he didn’t move back to the table, preferring to do them in his head. Occasionally, he brushed through Gen’s base feathers, getting a cute little mewl in response, before letting Gen sleep beside him. 

He smiled at the peaceful atmosphere that had settled in the hut while Gen rested with a smile on his face as well. _Though it looked more like a dopey grin._ Senku laughed and saved the image in his brain. 

_He was definitely going to tease him with this later._ He thought, leaning back against the wall behind him and closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright Alright Alright. I admit, this ones a little weird. I've never written an AU series before and I wanted to do something really fluffy after doing nearly a whole month of angst in October. This is the fluffiest AU I know so here it is? I based Gen's wing's on a Black-and-white Warbler bird. I couldn't find a bird with similar colored feathers to Senku's hair so -- new species??? idk..
> 
> I will be participating in Sengen week btw ;) So look forward to that and the millions of drafts I have to get out before that.. 
> 
> Want fic updates and other random sengen stuff? I have a tumblr! @/ Widow-Spyder (I also have a twitter but I don't know how to use it yet...) @/ Widow_Spyder
> 
> Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading this far!! <3


End file.
